rollplaywh40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Phrix Pilgrim
Summary Phrix Pilgrim is a psyker of the Imperium; she is throne-wed to the Emperor and controls great psychic powers that she wields against the enemies of the Imperium of Man and the God Emperor. Played by Marcus Graham, Phrix is very loyal to the Emperor and that loyalty could be dangerous for both NPCs and Players. ''Other Notable Traits & Items'' Well made Xeno mesh armour and cowl. Bonds #Phrix recieved a premonition about Engelbart Kappa; he will play an important role in the events to come. Resolved in Week 2 when Kappa singlehandedly saved the party with a carefully placed grenade and fateful dodge of a bolt pistol shot as the sole member who was not incapacitated. #Eli is blind to the warp, and Phrix has elected to open his eyes. Resolved in Week 2 when Eli witnessed the Perils of the Warp as Phrix expoded in a Cataclysmic Blast, burning her clothes, belongings and everyone around her. ''Key Events Origins Void-born on a space hulk, Phrix lived peacefully until her faith was found wanting and was sent to become a Sanctionite, wed to the Golden Throne. She served the Emperor and returned to the space hulk for an unknown reason before Inquisitor Hadrax Ishmael Ignacio Jacobim IV came to the floating rock and decreed that its denizens would fight to the death, and that the Inquisition would take the survivor. While he was not pleased that Phrix, a psyker, was the survivor, she convinced him to let her try and prove her loyalty, citing her attachment to the Emperor and the Imperium. It became Phrix's duty to hunt down and destroy the enemies of the Imperium as the 'axe of the Inquisition'. The most difficult part of Phrix's Imperial Sanction was the sustaining of psychic power for an extended period, and Phrix found the task more than troubling. Ultimately, Phrix was assigned directly to the Inquisitor through the usage of terminals, and reports directly to him. When she joined the Inquisition, a scholar Imperian read the Emperor's Tarot for her, getting the divination 'Thought begets Heresy, Heresy begets Retribution', increasing her strength. Trivia *Phrix is what would usually be termed 'a bitch', but she is really just brutally honest. Due to some of the things she has endured, she is a little insane. She is very stern, to the point and thinks highly of herself, thinking herself greater as a throne-wed. *Her goal is to take her spot right next to the Emperor, after all his enemies are dead. She also wants to become a worth and great psyker of the Emperor, and desires power and great abilities to do all of this. *She would sacrifice anything for the Inquisition, save her connection to the Emperor. *Phrix hates everything at least a little bit, making her a little sociopathic. *Phrix first triggered the psychic phenomena "Cataclysmic Blast" whilst in a small room with two enemies and the rest of the party in it when attacking a Mutant, ultimately resulting in the destruction of all of her clothes and weapons as well as damage dealt to everyone inside of the room. Notable Equipment Chronology Notable Feats and Kills'' Notable Phrix/Marcus Quotes "Stop!﻿ Enhance!" (week 3, part 5) Links Category:Player Character Category:Party Member